


猎艳游戏|HUNGER GAME

by lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*利艾<br/>*现代夜店paro<br/>*角色属于创哥，OOC的文字属于我（错字病句）<br/>*R18</p><p>BGM： sexy and I know it by LMFAO</p>
            </blockquote>





	猎艳游戏|HUNGER GAME

眼下是场战役。

他的手指沿着内裤边沿一路向上走，沿着肋骨滑到胸前。触到的细腻肌理有些湿，上泌出了一层薄汗。眼前这个高他半个头有余的大男孩正在喘息，麦色的脸颊被欲望熏得泛红，润得像玉的翠色眸子微微失神，嗓子眼里还时不时溜出一点嘤咛，声线溽润而干净。  
和那些为了爬上他的床上而挤眉弄眼的女人不同。即便是抹着厚眼影和睫毛膏，裹了一身铆钉，穿得像个蹩脚的色情明星——套在如此乱七八糟且低俗没品的衣物中，隔自己不足十公分的少年显然笨拙、缺乏该有的社交技巧——可骨子里依旧透出股奇妙的魅力感。

——大概是错觉。醉意上头让利威尔有些恍惚，他想自己真不该喝完刚才那杯金麦酒。  
而对方似乎不满于那局限在锁骨和乳尖处的爱抚，抬高了大腿蹭起他的腰。太过于明显的撩拨是上乘的催情剂：一把掐上那浑圆的屁股，顺势捏了捏，结实挺翘的触感让男人心头一荡。  
几乎无需言语配合，男孩随即挺了挺腰身，向他靠得更紧——隔着布料上佳的西装裤，被蹭掉一半的棉白四角内裤，沾着湿漉漉的前列腺液、年轻火热的性器，贴上了他的。一点一点地研磨着，如此煽情。连发梢都染上情动味道的漂亮舞者佯装温顺地侧过了头，并不服帖的深棕短发刷着利威尔的侧脸。那张嘴，洁白牙齿、灵巧舌尖、漂亮唇线，此刻正吐露着塞壬之音。

“I am sexy, right?”

收回方才那句断言，这家伙真是漂亮得紧……  
一个不得了的万人迷。

 

为了使这个故事读起来更流畅，让我们循着因果回顾下半小时前的场景。

 

今天是‘自由之翼’的周年庆，身为大股东，利威尔自然而然有到场一游的义务。虽然他对这种场面活向来兴趣缺缺，可责任毕竟是责任。在PA韩吉的陪同下，他低调地入了店里（没有保镖），来得却是恰逢时候——霓虹一个调转，灯光聚在舞台之上。有人牵过了麦克风，唱起歌来。  
从布鲁斯到爵士，从神经质的伦敦腔到说唱，几乎没有他不能驾驭的类型。转音处清脆，高声部嘹亮，时下流行的情歌台词在那张嘴里则是变得粘稠无比，腻得像糖。

“他是谁？”利威尔摇了摇加酒杯中的冰块，问得随意。  
“哦，您是指那个年轻的歌手？他叫艾伦，先生，是新聘的主唱。”酒保识趣地做了介绍。  
十八岁，曼哈顿音乐学院的大学在读生。崇拜劳伦斯，却因为体格太弱入选不了四分卫。从上个月开始在这儿做兼职，最近似乎为学费拖欠而忙得焦头烂额。

“怎么，合你胃口？”韩吉瞄了一眼身旁目光有些过于专注的年轻上司，忍不住地打趣。  
“啰嗦。”男人视线却依旧不偏不移。由始至终。

最后一曲终了，有人在耳旁传了话，那孩子便径直朝他走来。修长的腿，圆润面孔，连皮夹克都遮不住的纤细腰肢。  
进了贵宾坐席后也毫不拘束，像是怀揣着明确目的——“Are you Levi, Sir?”

 

而他甚至还没有点头。  
年轻的歌手便扬了扬唇角，眉眼带笑——就这么垮坐在他的大腿上，双手更是顺势环上颈子。那握惯麦克风，拨弄吉他的指尖，灵活地挑弄起男人的肌肤和碎发——后颈肉被别人把持的感觉并不好受。站在主导地位上遵循本能而活得自我，是利威尔的一贯主张，特别是在情事之上。而面前这个含着樱桃将唇凑上来的男孩却像个盛大的谜。  
充满挑战，青春洋溢。致命的吸引力。  
让他不得不后退半步，递交了掌控权。

男孩的脸凑得很近，他甚至能感受到对方温暖的鼻息。那双盛着点碎金的祖母绿望进他的眼里，带着仿佛要烧出一片烈火的炙热。墨色的果核被吐出，还有一根漂亮的结。看见利威尔面露惊讶的时候那孩子有些得意，低头含住男人的食指，柔软的舌尖细细刷过指缝和指尖。

樱桃香。百利甜。浓得化不开的情动和喘息。  
像时代广场跨年时一炮冲天的烟火。热情，热烈。  
“see…… I am very good at this.”  
“I bet you are.”  
——还不算坏。

韩吉机智地起了身，顺手关上那扇被古怪马赛克装潢的门。（贵宾席是个独立空间的包厢）因为不用瞧也能猜到，接下来的剧情——  
他们在酒红色沙发上热烈地交换起吻。利威尔的手指缠上掌心中的那些柔软棕发，用带茧的指腹摩挲起男孩的头皮。似乎非常很享受，很快地，对方放弃了最初的抗拒（情趣？），转而热烈地回应起来。

 

于是我们来到了文章最开始的画面。

 

插入的过程简直是场胶着战。

 

“哈——那里……”  
前端顶进去的时候小家伙不知轻重地夹了一下：柔软的内壁绞着他性器上的脉络，肌肉自动便收缩了起来。眼神流转着十分迷茫，沾上了点生理盐水、吸着鼻子的模样因为无辜而显得稚气——要命，男人凝着眉头忍不住低声吼了句操——却是适得其反。那孩子似乎被撩拨到了极致，肩膀微微颤抖起来，胸脯随着喘息而加剧了起伏。同为雄性，利威尔自然知道，眼下的所有信号都指向了唯一的事实……  
——快到了。

瞧，不稍片刻，那个贴着腹部站立的小东西，抖动着射了出来。  
乳白的粘液撒开了摊在肚子那儿，还溅了些在利威尔身上。随着射精的紧绷感，男孩的后穴持续着痉挛，修长的大腿也盘上了男人的背。沉溺在射精余韵中、这个自称Eren的少年已经褪去了蹩脚的伪装，和狡猾外壳，将身体最柔软的一面暴露在他眼前，躯体和情感，欲求和泪水……毫无保留地，彻头彻尾。  
得知到这点让利威尔倍感满意，不过眼下似乎还有个岌岌可危的难题——他们在做爱（名副其实）。常理而言，这本该是场身心愉悦的有氧运动。只是，不过……  
他甚至还他妈的没有插进去。

“不…进来么……”  
被这样询问的瞬间他驱动起腰肌向前一顶，力度之大几乎算是报复。彻底挤入穴口后男人似乎丝毫不想给对方喘息的机会，利威尔扶着男孩的大腿抽动起来，腹肌用力地撞着臀瓣，抽出了再度捅入，抵上了前列腺后稍作挤压紧接着又后退少许——恰如其分地玩捏起怀里那副身子，戏弄着尚且青涩的官能反应，直到他拉直了颈线发出撩人呻吟，食髓知味地舒展肢体。  
“嗯……”  
高潮后的躯体被男人操弄得相当酥软。年轻的歌者因为疼痛而有些委屈，他吸了吸鼻子，伸出手臂的姿态像在讨好。利威尔抱着他坐了起身，回到了他们最初的‘骑乘’体位——男孩因为这个刺激再度射了出来，这次带上了明显的哭腔，连涎水都淌了下来，滴滴答答流了一路。

“我…唔——我，做的……嗯啊！如何——先生……”  
（Am I hot enough?）  
“Yep.You are so damn fucking hot.”

男人拔了出来，带出的前列腺液和男孩自己吐的白浊让两人的下体变得相当粘稠。穴口仍恬不知耻地收缩着，腿也合不太拢，可沉淀下情欲后的眼神却依旧澄澈——让他止不住地想要吻一吻。

想要听他歌唱，亲吻那枚小巧喉结；也想要无数的吻，热烈的、或柔情；在午夜时分能拥着这副温暖躯体入眠。  
想要介入他的生活，无论以哪一种形式，任何方式。

 

脑子里迷迷糊糊地如此盘算，他低吼一声，对着少年平坦的小腹射了出来。  
一滴不剩。

 

 

FIN


End file.
